Hana to Aki
by Grey Cho
Summary: Perumpaan musim gugur dan bunga mungkin sesuai untuk kita. [AU]


Percaya atau tidak, di dunia ini ada bermacam-macam peri. Peri api, peri air, dan lain sebagainya. Setiap peri memiliki tugas dan waktu istirahat masing-masing. Peri memiliki fisik seperti manusia, hanya saja dengan telinga kurcaci dan sayap di punggung mereka. Peri yang ada di kisah dongeng selalu digambarkan berukuran mini, padahal realitanya peri memiliki ukuran serupa manusia. Namun, tentu saja mereka tidak tampak di mata manusia biasa. Peri hidup seperti manusia dan menjadi tua lalu mati. Peri lalu bereinkarnasi dan kembali menjadi peri, mengemban tugas ribuan bahkan jutaan tahun lamanya.

Kemudian, setiap peri memiliki satu kesempatan emas. Setiap peri memiliki satu kesempatan … untuk bereinkarnasi sebagai manusia, hanya satu kali. Dengan wujud manusia, peri tersebut tetap tidak harus mengemban tugas selayaknya saat mereka masih dalam wujud peri. Tugas mereka akan diserahkan kepada peri cadangan. Oleh karena itu, mereka hanya bisa hidup sebagai manusia sekali saja agar tidak mengacaukan sistem kehidupan. Namun, peri yang lahir sebagai manusia masih memiliki kekuatan perinya, minus telinga kurcaci dan sayap. Selain itu, mereka tidak akan bisa melihat sosok peri ketika menjadi manusia.

Peri-peri itu memiliki emosi. Mereka memendam rasa penasaran, cinta, bahkan kebencian.

Dari sinilah, sebuah kisah terlahir. Rasa ingin tahu yang menyibak tirai takdir.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

(I don't take any profit by publishing this fict)

AU/OoC

Dedicated to Autumn

 **Hana to Aki**

Teriakan di pagi hari dari halaman depan membuat gerakan tangan seseorang terhenti. Langkah kakinya berjalan lekas-lekas menuju sumber suara untuk menemukan sosok gadis berusia dua belas tahun tengah berlutut di depan sebuah pot.

"Ada apa, Hanabi-chan?"

Hanabi, nama sang gadis kecil, menoleh untuk mendapati kakak perempuannya berdiri di belakang.

"Hinata-nee, bunga-bungaku layu karena diguyur hujan deras semalam."

Gadis remaja yang barusan dipanggil "Hinata" melongok dari punggung sang adik dan benarlah, bunga-bunga di dalam pot itu layu. Hinata melafalkan sesuatu dan menepuk punggung sang adik.

"Tenanglah, Hanabi-chan. Bunga-bunga ini masih hidup dan mereka ingin hidup."

Hinata beranjak dan kembali ke dapur, melanjutkan acara masaknya yang terinterupsi. Hanabi mengikuti sosok sang kakak sebelum akhirnya kembali mengarahkan pandangan ke isi pot. Betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat bunga-bunga layu itu kembali segar. Apakah tadi dia hanya bermimpi?

"Bagaimana mungkin?" Herannya.

* * *

Telapak tangan Hinata terangkat, menghalau mata dari silau mentari.

"Selamat pagi, peri matahari. Selamat pagi, peri awan. Selamat pagi, peri langit." Hyuuga sulung menyapa satu per satu objek yang masuk ke retinanya, mengetahui bahwa di balik fenomena alam selalu ada sosok peri yang mendalangi.

Hinata lantas menatap awan kelabu yang mulai berarak mendekat.

"Peri air, tolong turunkan hujan yang tidak terlalu deras," pintanya.

Hyuuga Hinata adalah peri yang bereinkarnasi sebagai manusia. Itu artinya, Hinata sudah menggunakan kesempatan sekali waktu yang sangat langka ini. Ketika lahir, Hinata sudah mengetahui bahwa dirinya adalah reinkarnasi peri, peri bunga untuk wilayah Tokyo. Tugas peri bunga tidaklah mudah, Hinata harus memekarkan dan melayukan bunga-bunga setiap hari. Ketika menjadi peri, Hinata melakukannya dengan terbang ke sana-sini. Namun setelah menjadi sosok manusia, Hinata dibebastugaskan sementara sampai dia mati dan terlahir kembali menjadi peri.

Satu yang selalu Hinata syukuri, kekuatannya masih tersisa. Gadis bermata _lavender_ masih bisa melayukan dan memekarkan bunga-bunga. Dia bisa mengendalikan bunga apa pun sekehendaknya.

* * *

Gadis yang tergabung dalam klub pecinta bunga kini menepuk rok sekolahnya sebelum beranjak. Aktivitas Hinata di pagi hari saat berada di sekolah adalah memeriksa kondisi bunga-bunga di pekarangan. Anggota klub pecinta bunga sangat terbatas, tidak ada yang sudi mengotori tangan mereka dengan tanah atau repot-repot mengurus tumbuhan yang bagi mereka bisa mekar dan layu kapan serta di mana pun. Dengan kata lain, anggota klub ini hanyalah Hinata seorang. Gadis itu merawat bunga-bunga dengan telaten. Hyuuga manis biasanya meminta peri air untuk menyiram bunga ketika wujudnya berupa peri. Namun, Hinata harus menyiram bebungaan secara manual sekarang.

Sensasi mencium aroma bunga dan melihat kelopak bunga dihempas semilir angin selalu memudarkan rasa lelah Hinata. Gadis itu benar-benar menyukai bunga.

"MINGGIR!"

Hinata yang kala itu tengah berjongkok memandangi bunga-bunga hasil tangan dinginnya sontak dikejutkan dengan sesosok pemuda yang berlari ke arahnya. Tidak bisa bereaksi gesit, keduanya bertabrakan.

Sang pemuda merintih sedikit begitupun Hinata. Dahi mereka beradu dan meninggalkan jejak merah. Saat sang gadis hendak menanyakan kenapa sang pemuda sampai tergesa-gesa, suara beberapa gadis membungkam mulut sang Hyuuga.

"Sasuke-kun pergi ke mana, ya?"

"Kupikir, dia pergi ke sebelah sini."

"Coba kita cari di sebelah sana."

Kepala Hinata menoleh ke kiri, tempat sang pemuda bersandar. Ah, Hinata ingat. Pemuda itu adalah sang pangeran sekolah, Uchiha Sasuke. Gemar menyendiri di pekarangan, Hinata selalu terhindar dari ribut-ribut yang penggemar sang pemuda buat.

Setelah situasi aman, Sasuke tampak meluncurkan helaan napas. Dia lalu mengamati Hinata, sadar bahwa ada orang lain di sisinya.

"Kau … yang merawat bunga-bunga ini?" Sasuke membenahi posisinya dan turut berjongkok di sisi Hinata. Puluhan jenis bunga yang tersebar di depannya membuat rasa kagum.

"Iya," jawab Hinata singkat.

Ada jeda cukup lama ketika Sasuke menatap wajah berseri-seri Hinata. Gadis itu terlihat senang saat memandang bebungaan. Kontan saja Sasuke memalingkan muka. Wajahnya terasa panas.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke mengangkat tangan dan menyodorkannya.

Hinata semula bingung dengan maksud tangan sang pemuda. Namun kemudian, gadis berambut _indigo_ menyalami tangan Sasuke seraya memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Hyuuga Hinata."

Momentum itu menjadi titik awal perkenalan mereka berdua dan menjadi langkah awal kedekatan mereka. Keduanya tak saling bicara. Setiap kali bisa meloloskan diri dari kejaran penggemar dan kabur ke pekarangan, Sasuke hanya duduk bersila di sisi Hinata. Kadang, sang pemuda akan turun tangan membantu. Entah sejak kapan, pekarangan itu menjadi markas rahasia mereka berdua.

* * *

Keduanya tidak sadar bahwa semenjak pertemuan mereka, mata keduanya secara otomatis selalu menemukan sosok satu sama lain. Hinata selalu berhasil menangkap sosok Sasuke yang berada di keramaian, seperti saat sang pemuda tengah bermain sepak bola di lapangan. Gadis yang kala itu tengah ditugaskan membawa diktat ke ruang guru berhenti sejenak ketika mendengar ramai-ramai dari lapangan. Saat menengok ke luar jendela, Hinata disuguhkan pemandangan Sasuke yang baru saja mencetak gol. Beberapa rekannya mendekat dan memberikan tinju kecil di punggung dan perut sang pemuda.

Di sisi lain, Sasuke pun selalu bisa menemukan sosok seorang Hyuuga Hinata. Ketika dia dan seorang rekan tengah berdiri di koridor, Sasuke bisa menangkap siluet Hinata yang baru saja keluar dari perpustakaan. Keduanya tidak saling bicara dan Sasuke hanya ingin tahu, apakah Hinata gemar membaca? Buku apa yang dibacanya? Oniks yang mendarat pada objek di tangan Hinata menjawab pertanyaan. Tentu saja sang Hyuuga membaca buku mengenai flora.

* * *

"Bunga apa ini?" Telunjuk dan ibu jari Sasuke menarik perlahan kelopak bunga di dekatnya.

Hinata yang pada saat itu tengah memberikan pupuk melihat bunga yang Sasuke maksud.

"Ah, itu _Phalanenopsis_ atau bunga anggrek. Bentuknya simetri bilateral seperti wajah manusia. Bunga anggrek memilik beragam warna. Namun uniknya, mereka tidak memiliki warna kesukaanmu, biru."

Sasuke tertegun mendengar penuturan Hinata dan ber-"hee" ria. Hinata lalu menyibukkan diri dengan mengurus bebungaan, sedangkan Sasuke memilih beristirahat tidur sebentar.

Sekantung pupuk di tangan Hinata kini berada di dekat pot, ditaruh di sana oleh sang empunya. Gadis remaja itu tersenyum teduh saat melihat Sasuke yang tertidur pulas. Pemuda yang awalnya terlihat enggan mengotori seragam dengan duduk di atas rerumputan, kini bahkan bisa tetidur pulas tanpa tikar.

* * *

Gadis Hyuuga selalu beranggapan, berandai-andai apakah cinta bisa bersemu di hatinya untuk Sasuke atau tidak. Sasuke tak jarang membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Namun, jauh di lubuk hati, Hinata masih mengharapkan seseorang dan Hinata tahu, perasaan itu membuat hatinya dibentengi untuk jatuh cinta pada orang lain.

"Aku menyukai seseorang," aku Sasuke.

Membuktikan kedekatan mereka, Sasuke dan Hinata menghabiskan hari libur bersama dengan mengunjungi museum, perpustakaan kota, dan berakhir di kafe. Hinata meletakkan garpu kecil ke atas piring, sedikit terkejut mendengar pengakuan tiba-tiba dari sang pemuda.

Sang pemuda lantas menambahkan. "Aku menyukai gadis itu sejak dulu."

Ya, hubungan mereka mungkin tidak akan sampai pada tahap cinta.

Hyuuga sulung memainkan _zafr_ cangkir. "Aku juga, Sasuke-kun. Ada pemuda yang menarik perhatian sejak lama. Namun, aku tak yakin akan bertemu dengannya seumur hidupku."

Sasuke dan Hinata sama-sama tengah menyukai seseorang. Mereka mengungkapkan hal tersebut untuk memperjelas bahwa kedekatan mereka berdua sebatas kedekatan teman. Namun, entah mengapa, perasaan mereka menjadi tak nyaman setelah mengungkapkannya. Seolah dalam hati, Sasuke tidak ingin Hinata tahu bahwa ada orang lain yang terlebih dahulu mengisi hatinya. Demikian pula dengan Hinata.

* * *

"Hinata?" Langkah Sasuke terhenti ketika melihat Hinata menutupi bebungaan dengan plastik. Melihat sang gadis tampak kesulitan, pemuda berambut hitam berinisiatif memberikan bantuan. Dia memegang plastik berbentuk segiempat di sisi lain.

Sebagai imbalan, Hinata yang membawa termos teh menuangkan minuman pekat tersebut dan menyajikannya untuk Sasuke. Menghirup uap panas dari suguhan Hinata, Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa Hinata harus menutupi bebungaan itu dengan plastik.

"Musim gugur akan segera tiba karena itu frekuensi angin kencang semakin sering. Aku melihat ramalan cuaca dan mendapat informasi bahwa malam ini akan ada badai."

Uchiha muda tidak memberikan tanggapan apa pun. Dia hanya tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Semenjak insiden pengakuan tempo hari, Sasuke merasa Hinata terlihat murung setiapkali dia ada di sisi sang gadis. Sasuke sesungguhnya tidak jauh berbeda. Setiap teringat pengakuan sang gadis yang mengatakan bahwa dia tengah menyukai seseorang, Sasuke merasa tidak tenang. Apakah Hinata menyukai teman masa kecilnya? Apakah mereka dekat? Sasuke bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan jika Hinata akhirnya berpacaran dengan sang pemuda yang dimaksud.

"Aku permisi dulu." Sasuke berniat mendinginkan kepala. Dia beranjak dan tersenyum pada Hinata sebelum melangkah pergi. "Terima kasih untuk tehnya."

* * *

'Musim gugur, ya?' Sasuke yang kala itu tengah terbaring menatap langit-langit kamarnya lantas beranjak.

Dia merasa gelisah. Sasuke tahu betapa sukanya Hinata pada bunga-bunga. Gadis itu mungkin saja akan melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya hanya untuk melindungi bunga-bunga kesayangannya. Sasuke lantas melihat ke luar jendela, mendapati awan kelabu mulai berarak menuju kotanya. Merasa tak tenang dan digentayangi bayangan-bayangan buruk tentang Hinata, Sasuke lantas bangkit dan meraih jaket. Dia akan mengecek pekarangan sekolah sebelum badai datang.

* * *

"Apa yang kaulakukan, Hinata?" Dahi Sasuke berkerut. Pemuda remaja itu tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Hinata. Seperti dugaannya, sang gadis memang berniat melakukan hal berbahaya. Dengan tubuh berbalut jas hujan, Hinata seolah bersiap menerjang badai demi bunga-bunganya.

"A-aku hanya ingin melindungi bunga-bunga ini."

"Jangan bercanda! Kau bisa sakit!" Geram Uchiha. Bagaimana bisa Hinata mengabaikan keselamatannya demi bunga-bunga itu? Badai akan segera datang dan setiap orang telah berbondong-bondong berteduh di tempat yang aman. Namun, gadis yang satu itu justru berniat berada di ruang terbuka seperti ini.

Sasuke berdecak. Dia mengacak surainya sendiri sebelum duduk di sisi Hinata, membuat gadis berambut _indigo_ menatap heran.

"Aku akan menemanimu."

* * *

Badai yang diperkirakan benar-benar datang. Angin yang dahsyat menghantam objek apa pun, menghancurkan dan menerbangkannya. Fenomena perubahan musim memang selalu ditandai dengan peristiwa alam yang luar biasa dan mengerikan.

Hinata berusaha mencengkeram plastik yang nyaris diterbangkan sang angin. Sasuke pun membungkuk di seberang sang gadis dan melakukan hal yang sama. Tubuh keduanya telah basa kuyup. Namun, tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang menggagas pergi.

Ketika melihat beberapa bunga mulai rontok, Hinata terpaksa mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Kekuatan peri bunga miliknya telah berada dalam fase kritis dan semakin melemah. Sebagai peri bunga, kekuatan Hinata akan menghilang saat musim gugur dan musim tiba sebagai ganti masa hibernasinya ketika masih menjadi peri. Meski sedikit, kelopak bunga yang rontok mulai kembali bersatu.

"Kumohon! Kembalilah menjadi segar, bunga-bunga!" Hinata memekik kencang dengan suara lembutnya.

Oniks terbuka lebar ketika melihat cahaya yang mengelilingi setiap kelopak bunga. Cahaya itu tampak lemah dan berwarna putih.

Gigi Sasuke beradu. Pemuda itu merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Tangan sang pemuda lantas teracung ke atas, membuat Hinata memandangnya penuh tanya.

"Sebagai peri musim gugur, kuperintahkan badai untuk berhenti!" Sasuke berteriak kencang meski suaranya diredam gemuruh petir dan angin.

"KUPERINTAHKAN BADAI UNTUK BERHENTI!" Teriakan sang pemuda semakin membahana.

Secara ajaib, badai tiba-tiba berhenti. Langit kembali menjadi cerah diisi rembulan dan bintang yang terlihat. Sasuke menarik napas lega dan tidur terlentang menatap angkasa.

"Sasuke-kun …?"

Sang pemuda melirik gadis di sisinya. Gadis yang kini tengah menautkan kedua alis dan memandangnya tak percaya.

"Sepertinya aku harus jujur padamu. Aku adalah peri musim gugur. Mungkin kau tidak akan percaya. Namun, itulah kenyataannya. Aku bisa mengatur peri lain yang bertugas pada musim gugur. Aku bisa mengatur peri air untuk menurunkan hujan, peri angin, dan semacamnya. Tadi, aku menggunakan kekuatanku. Namun karena musim gugur belum benar-benar tiba, kekuatanku masih sangat lemah. Aku bahkan harus berteriak dua kali," jelas sang pemuda.

Hinata terdiam lama. Sasuke menghela napas. Hinata pastilah tidak percaya dengan omongannya dan mungkin akan menganggap dia gila. Namun, tidak. Hinata tidak bicara apa pun. Sang gadis justru merangkak mendekati Sasuke. Wajah keduanya bertatapan, memaksa Sasuke untuk bangkit dari posisi terlentangnya.

"Hinata …?" Sasuke merasa panik saat melihat Hinata menangis tiba-tiba. "Ada apa?!"

Telengan kepala dari Hinata membuat Sasuke kian panik. Hendak meraih pergelangan tangan sang gadis, Sasuke justru dikejutkan dengan terjangan tiba-tiba. Hinata mendekapnya! Benar-benar mendekapnya, terlebih begitu erat!

"Aku tidak percaya bisa bertemu denganmu, Sasuke-kun! Aku … aku menantikan saat ini! aku tidak percaya menjadi manusia bisa mempertemukanku denganmu!"

Sasuke terbelalak. Sebagian otaknya mulai mencerna apa maksud Hinata, sedangkan sebagian masih menduga-duga. Sang pemuda memilih membisu, membiarkan Hinata mengakhiri ucapannya.

"Aku adalah peri bunga."

Refleks, Uchiha Sasuke melonggarkan dekapan Hinata dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sang gadis.

"Kau … peri bunga?"

Itu masuk akal dan menjawab rasa suka Hinata terhadap bebungaan. Tangan Sasuke terkulai sebelum akhirnya balas mendekap Hinata. Gadis didekapannya adalah gadis yang dia sukai. Sebagai peri musim gugur, Sasuke hanya melihat peri bunga sesaat. Dia mulai sering memikirkan sang peri dan sadar bahwa dirinya telah jatuh cinta. Menyerah dengan takdir, Sasuke berpikir untuk mempertaruhkan diri. Dia menggunakan satu kesempatan untuk lahir sebagai manusia. Bila beruntung, mungkin saja dia bisa bertemu dengan sang peri bunga atau paling tidak, dia bisa merasakan hidup sebagai manusia.

Ini lucu. Gadis yang Sasuke sukai sejak dulu adalah Hinata dan apakah ini berarti pemuda yang Hinata sukai sejak dulu adalah dirinya?

"Aku selalu mendambakan bertemu denganmu, Hinata. Aku menyukaimu."

Uchiha muda merasakan anggukan dari sang gadis. Bahunya terasa basah dan Sasuke tahu air mata sang gadis mengalir lebih deras.

Beberapa jam setelahnya _, God rays_ terlihat dari celah-celah awan yang mulai bersibak pergi. Sasuke dan Hinata merasa suhu tubuh mereka meningkat ketika fajar mulai menyingsing. Seandainya waktu berhenti, mereka ingin tetap duduk berdua selamanya. Namun, tentu saja waktu di mana pun terus berputar. Suara penjaga sekolah yang mengagetkan membuat keduanya membungkuk meminta maaf dan pamit pulang.

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata. Gadis itu tampak sedih melihat satu demi satu kelopak bunga berguguran di depannya. Musim gugur selalu datang dan membawa pergi aroma bunga. Musim gugur yang tidak terelakkan telah datang. Hinata terkenang masa-masa ketika masih berwujud peri. Dia selalu ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya hidup pada musim gugur dan impian itu tak pernah kesampaian. Peri bunga tidak akan aktif atau bisa dibilang mati suri setiap musim gugur dan musim dingin datang. Tubuh mereka akan berubah menjadi serbuk cantik dan menghilang.

"Hinata," Sasuke membenturkan kepalanya pelan ke kepala Hinata. "Musim semi nanti bunga-bunga ini akan kembali mekar. Karenanya, jangan bersedih."

Hinata mengiyakan ucapan Sasuke. Ya, musim akan berganti dan bebungaan akan kembali mekar. Kekuatannya pun menghilang sementara waktu dan Hinata tahu, kekuatan Sasuke berada dalam puncaknya di musim ini. Gadis bermata lavender mengamati setiap lekuk wajah Sasuke dan mensyukuri keputusan untuk bereinkarnasi sekali sebagai manusia. Dia selalu bisa bertemu bunga kapan pun. Namun, baru sekali ini bertemu dengan pemuda yang diidamkannya, pertemuan yang dimpikannya.

"Mulai saat ini, kita akan bersama. Aku akan berada di sisimu selama kita masih menjadi manusia." Sang pemuda menyatakan sumpahnya, yang terdengar seperti lamaran oleh Hinata.

Gadis itu menyamankan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke. Ya, mereka akan bersama sampai akhirnya tiba saatnya mereka kembali menjadi peri. Keduanya tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Kesempatan yang semestinya amat mustahil.

Hinata selalu melihat sosok sang peri musim gugur sekilas sebelum matanya terasa berat dan terpejam. Sosok peri musim gugur berambut hitam yang selalu menatapnya lekat-lekat, seolah dia tidak ingin kehilangan sosok sang peri bunga. Sang peri musim gugur pun selalu penasaran dengan peri bunga. Dia hanya melihat peri bunga sesaat sebelum sang peri enyah di hadapannya. Mereka belum pernah bertemu satu kali pun. Oleh karena itu, pertemuan mereka dalam wujud manusia seperti sebuah keajaiban.

Mereka kelak akan kembali menjadi peri. Mereka tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu kembali karena musim gugurlah yang akan menghapus keberadaan bebungaan. Seperti itulah keduanya, saling melengkapi tapi tidak akan bisa bersatu. Keduanya hanya bisa berharap jika kelak rantai kehidupan mereka sebagai peri akan terputus dan mereka bisa bersama.

 _Hana to aki_.

 **The End**

* * *

— _Thanks!_

(Grey Cho, 2016)


End file.
